


Saying the Words (or, Why Batman Doesn't Do Birthdays)

by WwwsBryce



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 워치타워가 지어질 동안, 어찌된 일인지 클락과 브루스는 그들의 문제 많은 관계 또한 발전시키게 되었다. 모든 것을 시작부터 되돌려야 한다면, 당신은 어떻게 하겠는가?





	Saying the Words (or, Why Batman Doesn't Do Birthdays)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saying the Words (or, Why Batman Doesn't Do Birthdays)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/837698) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



 

 

애초부터, 워치타워는 브루스만의 소중한 아기였다.

그저 금전적인 이유에서만이 아니었다ㅡ물론 웨인 기업이 전체 건설 비용을 대고 있기는 했지만. “최종 가격표만 살짝 보여주면 안돼?” 클락은 물었다. 그래, 타워가 이미 궤도에 올라 그들이 반쯤 지어진 회의실에 앉게 되어서야 그걸 물어본 것은 그의 잘못이지만, 그의 일부는 사실 그걸 알고 싶지 않았었다.

“뭐 때문에? 돈을 모아서 보태기라도 하고 싶나?”

“참 재미있기도 하다. 그냥 알고 싶어서 그래, 그뿐이야.” 그리고 몇 번의 스케치를 더 그린 후에, 브루스는 종이 쪼가리들로 손을 뻗었고 그 위에 숫자들을 휘갈겨 그에게 가볍게 던졌다.

클락은 자신이 보고 있는 것을 믿을 수가 없어서 멍하니 숫자들을 바라봤다. “믿기지가 않는다,” 그는 말했다.

“오? 타겟(역주:미국 기업명)에서 더 나은 조건으로 우주 정거장을 지어주기라도 하는 모양이지?”

“브루스, 이걸 어떻게 하는 거야? 내 말은…나도 네가 돈이 많다는 건 알아, 하지만 누구도 이만큼의 돈을 갖고 있진 않아.”

브루스가 그의 커피를 홀짝였다. “맞아, 누구도 그렇지 않지. 절반 정도는 웨인 기업을 담보로 대출받은 거야.”

클락의 손에서 종이가 우그러졌다. “그럴 수 없어. 네가 쌓아온 모든 것, 네 아버지와 할아버지가 쌓아온 모든 것을 위험에 빠뜨릴 수 없다고ㅡ고작 이런, 잘난 오두막 때문에 말이야.” 그는 탁자에 펼쳐진 청사진들을 손짓했다.

“그게 네가 생각하는 거야?” 브루스의 눈썹이 모였다. “네가 이해하는 줄 알았는데. 저스티스 리그는 이 세상에서 평화와 안정을 위한 가장 강력한 힘이 될 능력을 갖고 있어. 우린 사람들을 고무시킬 수 있고, 이끌어야 할 의무가 있지. 만약 우리가 한 국가에 매이거나, 한 파벌 혹은 한 종교에 치우친다면 그럴 수 없게 돼. 우주는 우리 모두에게 속하지. 하지만 너에게 우리 본부를 설치할 더 나은 곳이 있다면, 나한테 알려달라고. 어쩌면 우리 모두를 고독의 요새에 초대하고 싶을지도 모르겠군. 그럼 더 이상 ‘고독의’ 요새라고 부를 순 없겠지만.”

“미안해,” 조금 후에 클락이 말했다. “네가 옳아. 난 그냥ㅡ내가 도울 수 있었으면 좋겠어, 그뿐이야. 내가ㅡ도울 수 없다는 게 난처해서…네가 우릴 위해 혼자 이 모든 것을 해야 한다는 게 말이야.”

브루스가 그의 패드로 뭔가를 불러오며 청사진들로 고개를 돌렸고, 그리고는 다시 스케치를 하기 시작했다. “그럴 것 없어,” 그는 말했다. “그게 내 역할이니까. 내겐 너와 다이애나 같은 힘과 육체적 능력이 없지. 난 크라수스가 되는 것에 아무런 불만도 없어.”

그 말에 클락은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “넌 크라수스가 아니야. 그런 말 하지마.”

“네가 그 비유를 이해할 줄은 몰랐는데.”

“있지, 우리가 좀 진지해지려고 할 때마다 네가 날 얼마나 멍청이로 보는지 깨닫곤 해. 너 진짜로 캔자스엔 책이 한 권도 없다고 믿는 거지, 안 그래? 나도 너만큼이나 삼두정치에 대해 잘 알고 있다고, 프린스턴 학생.”

브루스는 아무 말도 하지 않았지만, 그의 한쪽 입 꼬리가 씰룩했다. “이것 좀 봐,” 그가 말했고, 그리고는 손가락을 가볍게 튕겨 설계도를 커다란 모니터에 띄웠다. “여기가 메인 거주 쿼터야,” 그는 말했다. “리그의 멤버들은 원한다면 영구적으로 저곳에서 살 수 있어. 가끔 머물기 위해 방을 정해놓는 것도 좋고. 누구도 렌트비를 낼 필요가 없고, 누구도 다른 사람들보다 더 나은 방을 갖지 않고, 여기에 머무는 누구도 다음 식사에 대해 걱정할 필요가 없어.”

“완전 공동체네,” 클락이 웅얼거렸다.

“상당히 급진적인 자본주의적 표현이긴 하지만, 뭐, 부르고 싶은 대로 부르라고. 공동생활공간과 휴게실은 여기와 여기, 체육관과 트레이닝실은 여기. 그리고 여기는,” 그가 화면을 확대했다. “창립 멤버 구역이야.”

“좋아. 거긴 뭐가 다른데?”

“아무것도. 쿼터는 전부 같아. 제독실 같은 업그레이드라도 바랐어?”

“재미있기도 하다. 난 그냥, 왜 굳이 그렇게 구역을 분리해놓은 건데?”

“왜냐하면.” 브루스가 의자에 등을 기댔다. “우리 중 몇 명은ㅡ너, 나, 그리고 월리 말이야ㅡ우리에게 아이덴티티를 감추는 것이 굉장히 중요한 문제니까. 따라서 이 복도는 망막 스캔만을 통해 들어올 수 있어. 여기서부터는, 우린 카울이나 후드나 코스튬 없이도 돌아다닐 수 있지. 어떤 위장도 없이. 혹은 렌즈크래프터에서 산 75달러짜리 안경 없이도 말이야ㅡ우리 중 누군가는 그걸 위장이라고 부르더군.”

“지금까진 잘 통했다고,” 클락이 조그맣게 대꾸했다.

“이 복도에도 작은 생활 공간이 있어. 창립 멤버들만이 쓸 수 있지. 프라이버시를 보호하면서도 긴장을 풀고 휴식을 취할 수 있을 거야.”

클락은 브루스가 휴식을 취하는 모습을 상상하려고 애쓰며 곁눈질로 그를 훔쳐봤다. “알았어, 근데 이러면 월리가 어떻게든 자기 방에 몰래 여자를 데려오려 할거라는 건 알고 있는 거지? 그게 어떤 결말로 이어질지는 네 상상에 맡길게.”

브루스가 인상을 썼다. “아래층에 빈 방들이 있어. 누구든 손님을…접대해야 한다면 거기를 쓰면 돼. 하지만 난 모든 리그 멤버들이, 창립 멤버든 아니든 간에, 워치타워에서 적절한 자제심을 유지해줬으면 좋겠군.”

“지구 주위를 도는 강철 튜브에 갇힌, 인생에서 가장 한창때의, 이 행성에서 육체적으로 가장 비범한 50명이 넘는 표본들이라. 전혀 문제없지ㅡ분명 떠다니는 수녀원이 될 거라 확신해.”

“더 좋은 생각이라도 있나?”

클락은 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “아니. 이대로 훌륭하다고 생각해, 정말로. 빨리 완성된 걸 보고 싶군. 난 다만 적절한 행동에 대한 네 기대치가 좀…비현실적인 것 같아. 우린 새 리그 멤버들에게 친목에 관해 정확히 이야기 한적이 없었는데, 어쩌면 해야 할지도 몰라. 자신이 하는 일을 알고 있는 누군가와 연결되고자 하는 욕구가 꽤…강렬할 수도 있다는 걸 우리가 이해한다는 것을 그들에게 알려줘야 돼. 난 리그 멤버들끼리 서로 데이트를 하더라도 우리가 이해해야 한다고 생각해ㅡ누구도 몰래 할 필요가 없다는 걸 말이야.”

“어떤 리그 멤버들은 제법 보수적인 국가에서 왔어.”

“그렇다면 더더욱 이 문제에 관해 일러주고, 남의 일에 참견하지 말라는 것을 명확히 해줘야겠지.”

브루스가 끙 앓는 소리를 냈다. “그건 네 일이 될 수 있겠군.”

클락은 자리에서 일어나 손바닥으로 친구의 등을 탁 쳤다. “걱정 마, 아무도 네게 홍보 업무를 맡기진 않을 테니까. 혹은 사기 충전도.”

“난 그저 여기에서, 돈이나 내도록 하지,” 브루스가 커피잔에 대고 말했다.

“고마워요, 아빠, 아빠가 최고에요,” 그리고 클락은 재빨리 회의실에서 도망쳤다. 문이 닫히기 전, 마지막 순간에 그는 다시 머리를 들이밀었다. “그냥 체크하는 건데, 누구도 다른 사람들보다 더 나은 방을 갖지 않는다고 한 거, 그건 _일부만_ 진실이지, 안 그래?”

브루스가 쏘는 형형한 눈빛을 확인으로 받아들이며, 클락은 싱글벙글한 얼굴로 문이 닫히게 내버려뒀다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

하지만 이게 브루스만의 소중한 아기라고 해서, 그가 모든 도움을 거부했던 것은 아니었다. 건설이 막바지 단계에 이르자 대부분의 작업은 사실 지구에서, 뱃케이브에서 이뤄졌다. 브루스는 워치타워 시스템을 더 향상 시키고 업그레이드하고 능률화할 방법을 찾아 끝없는 원격진단을 돌렸다. 클락의 스피드 비전이 도움이 됐다; 그는 모니터 앞에 서서 흘러 들어오는 정보들을 브루스의 시스템만큼이나 빠르게 이해할 수 있었고, 그보다 빠르게 문제를 해결할 방법을 찾아낼 수 있었다.

“나 완전히 지쳤어,” 연속으로 열 두 시간을 그 화면들만 쳐다보다가 그는 말했다. 그는 얼굴을 문지르며 하품을 했다. 이 아래에서는 시간을 알 수가 없었다.

“가서 자,” 브루스가 말했다. “몇 시간 쉬도록 해. 올라가, 알프레드가 방을 안내해줄 거야.”

“그냥 잠깐 저기 쓰러지면 안돼?” 그는 케이브 구석의 간이 침대를 향해 고갯짓했다. 브루스가 곧장 얼굴을 찡그리는 것이 그의 실수를 말해줬다. 그렇다면 브루스의 간이 침대는 공유하는 것이 아니군. 함께 일한 지 이제 거의 이년이지만, 여전히 이 남자의 주위엔 이 모든 지뢰들이 묻혀있다ㅡ너무나 많은 견고한 벽이 아무 때나 불쑥 튀어나와 클락을 가로막곤 한다.

“별로 편하지 않아,” 브루스가 말했다. “올라가, 알프레드가 챙겨줄 거야.”

따라서 그는 그 말에 따랐다. 웨인저에서의 하룻밤을 거절할 수 있을 리 없었다. 그는 케이브에서 가장 가까운 손님방을 골랐다ㅡ비록 알프레드는 여기가 그리 좋은 방이 아니라고 항변했지만.

“괜찮을 거에요,” 클락은 다시 한번 그를 안심시켰고, 그 방의 크기와 호화스러움에 감명을 받지 않으려고 애썼다ㅡ차곡차곡 개어진 새 수건들, 불가능하리만치 거대하고 부드러운 침대, 그 발치에 놓인 실크 파자마.

그는 세상 모르고 잤고, 화들짝 놀라 일어났다. 밖은 여전히 어두웠다. 침대 옆에 놓인 티파니의 작은 시계가 새벽 4시를 알렸고, 그는 펄쩍 뛰어내려 얼굴에 물을 좀 끼얹고는 다시 아래층으로 향했다ㅡ그는 잠깐 눈을 붙이려던 것이었지, 밤새 누워서 뒹굴려던 게 아니었다. 케이브에서 흘러나오는 푸른 빛이 브루스가 여전히 거기 있다는 것을 말해줬다. 브루스는 일어나서 뭔가를 마구 휘갈기고 있었고, 그리고는 몹시 흥분하여 키보드를 두드리면서, 이 콘솔 저 콘솔 사이를 미끄러지듯 활보하고 있었다.

“브루스,” 그는 말했다. “밤새 한숨도 안자고 그러고 있었던 건 아니겠지.”

“흠? 아니야, 조금 잤어. 아마도. 와서 이것 좀 확인해봐, 뭐가 보여? 내가 전부 잘못 계산한 건가? 아직 수정할 시간이 있긴 하지만, 확신할 순 없어. 도저히 집중이 안 되는군.” 그는 또 한번 커피를 집어 들었다. 그의 벌겋게 충혈된 눈 언저리가 벌겋게 충혈돼있었지만, 당분간은 속도를 늦추지 않을 것이 뻔했다.

클락은 가까이 다가가 모니터를 주시했다. “글쎄,” 그는 말했다. “내 생각엔ㅡ아니, 잠깐만, 여기, 보여? 이게 문제네.”

“그럴 줄 알았어,” 브루스가 말했다. 그의 목소리는 음산했다. “그걸 고치려면 적어도 세시간은 걸리겠군. 네 도움이 필요해ㅡ네가 충분히 잠에서 깬 거라면 말이지.”

“물론이야, 뭐든지.”

“좋아. 셔츠 입어.”

“난ㅡ” 클락은 흘깃 스스로를 내려다봤다. 그는 파자마 바지만을 입고 있었다. 여전히 반쯤 잠든 채로 더듬더듬 내려온 모양이었다. “오.” 그는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “아냐, 괜찮아. 너한텐 이 아래가 좀 서늘하겠지만, 난 추위를 느끼지 않거든.”

브루스는 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채 분광계로 뭔가를 들여다보고 있었다. “네가 코를 훌쩍거릴까 봐 걱정해서 한 말이 아니야,” 그는 퉁명스럽게 말했다. “내가 신경 쓰여서 한 말이야. 옷 좀 입어.”

“오,” 클락은 말했고, 그리고는 다시 위층으로 올라갔다. 그는 청바지와 셔츠를 찾아 입고, 신발까지 신었다. 그가 다시 나타났을 때, 브루스는 여전히 뭔가를 노려보며 빛과 같은 속도로 키보드를 두드리고 있었다.

“그니까, 음,” 클락이 말했다. 브루스는 돌아보지 않았다. “아깐 미안.” 클락은 목을 가다듬었다. “뭐 하나만 물어봐도 돼?”

브루스가 끙 앓는 소리를 냈고, 그게 아마도 클락이 얻을 수 있는 허락의 전부일 것이다.

“너 게이야?”

만약 브루스가 그 질문에 놀랐다면, 혹은 당황했다면, 그는 그것을 겉으로 드러내지 않았다. 그는 한번씩 분광계를 다시 들여다볼 때를 제외하면 그저 계속 키보드를 두드릴 뿐이었다. 조금 후에 그는 고개를 들었고, 클락이 마치 디즈니 월드에서 가장 좋아하는 놀이기구가 뭐냐고 묻기라도 한 것마냥 그를 쳐다봤다. “그래,” 그는 말했고, 다시 그의 계산으로 돌아갔다.

“알았어,” 클락이 여전히 그 자리에 선 채로 말했다. “뭐.”

몇 분간 침묵이 흘렀고, 클락은 자신이 뭐라도 해야 한다는 것을 깨달았다ㅡ예를 들어 저 계산들을 살펴보는 것을 돕던가. 그리고 그때, 브루스가 그를 쳐다보고 있었다.

“거기에 무슨 문제라도 있나?”

“난ㅡ뭐가 말이야? 오! 네 말은 그ㅡ아ㅡ아니. 아무런 문제도 없어.”

브루스가 안경을 벗어 콘솔 위로 휙 던졌다. “봐, 캔자스. 내가 널 ‘보이 스카웃’이라고 부른 건 비유적인 뜻이었지만, 보아하니 넌 내가 생각했던 것보다도 훨씬 더 정통적인 보이 스카웃에 가까운ㅡ”

“아니야! 신이시여, 아니야, 브루스, 난 절대ㅡ미안해. 난 그냥…놀라서 그래. 나쁜 의미에서가 아니라. 전혀 아니지. 내 말은…그니까, 나도 완전히 스트레잇은 아니거든. 난 바이야ㅡ그게 맞는 단어겠지. 내 말은, 그게 너한테 쓸모 있는 정보라면 말이야.” 브루스가 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

클락은 고개를 흔들었다. “아 내 말은ㅡ넌 우리 모두의 파일들을 갖고 있잖아, 이것도 그런 식으로 쓸모 있는 정보일지도 모른다고. 그런 뜻으로 한 말이었어. 난ㅡ이건 크립토니안에 관한 거거든. 나도 몰랐었지만. 하지만 카라가 알려줬어. 그녀는…게이거든. 그녀는, 그니까, 크립토니안들에겐 그게 아주 보편적이라는 걸 알고 있었어. 난 몰랐거든. 난 그저 내 성향이 그런 거라고만 생각했었지. 뭐, 덕분에 그녀가 데미스키라에서 보낸 작년 여름은…내가 계획했던 것보다도 훨씬 더 끝내줬던 모양이더라고.”

도대체 어느 순간 어디에서 벽이 갑자기 튀어나오는 것인지 알 수 없는 것처럼, 무엇이 브루스가 웃음을 터뜨리게 만든 것인지 알 수 없었다. 그는 눈가를 문지르며 낮은 소리로 한참을 웃었다. 그의 깊고 따뜻한 킬킬거림이 클락도 웃게 만들었다. 가늘게 뜨거나 노려보는 게 아닌 다른 이유로 브루스의 눈가에 생긴 잔주름들은 보기 좋았다.

“좋아,” 브루스가 말했다. “포기하겠어. 잠깐이라도 이걸 치워버려야겠어. 난 더 이상 쓸모가 없군, 내 눈엔 이 숫자들이 전부 똑같아 보이니. 내가 눈을 붙일 동안 스캐너 좀 봐주겠나?”

“물론이지.”

“그렇게 오래 걸리진 않을 거야, 아마도 45분 정도. 할 수 있으면 네가 마무리하도록 해.”

“알았어,” 클락이 하품을 꾹 참으며 말했다. “그게 끝나면, 괜찮다면 나도 다시 올라가서 좀 더 잘게. 난 모든 매트리스가 다 거기서 거기라고 생각했었는데, 네가 내 고정관념을 산산조각 내버렸어.”

“뭐든 간에.” 브루스가 한 손을 휘저으며 계단을 올랐다. 도중에 그는 멈춰 섰다. “난 3층에서 자,” 그는 말했다. “왼쪽으로 두 번째 문. 그게 너한테 쓸모 있는 정보라면 말이야.”

그리고는 그는 계단 위로 사라졌다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

그건 어려운 결정조차도 아니었다. 이제와 생각해보면, 가장 친한 친구의 침대에 기어들어가겠다고 결정하는 것은 좀 더 심사숙고와 자아성찰이 필요한 일이었다. 하지만 현실에서는, 브루스가 케이브를 완전히 벗어나기도 전에 클락의 몸이 이미 결정을 내렸었다.

침대에서, 브루스는 그가 예상했던 것과는 달랐다. 그리고 클락이 배트맨과 섹스하게 될 거라고 기대했었다면, 그 생각은 5분만에 날아가버렸다: 브루스와의 섹스에서 배트맨의 무뚝뚝한 명령은 없었다. 또 한편으론, 브루스는 침대 밖에서와 거의 똑같았다: 상냥하고 다정하다가도 위협적이었고, 예측할 수 없이, 열정적이었다. 그는 거의 말이 없었지만, 생각해보면 그는 거의 항상 말이 없다. 그는 험난한 지형의 지도를 그리듯 입을 맞췄고, 사실 그들 사이의 섹스는 정말로 그렇게밖에 표현할 수 없었다. 클락은 브루스가 믿을 수 없을 만큼 관능적이라는 것에 놀라선 안됐겠지만, 이건 정말로 그가 단 한번도 경험해보지 못했던 섹스였다. 그는 브루스가 생각하는 것만큼 조신하지도 않고 경험이 적지도 않았지만, 브루스는 전혀 차원이 다른 무엇이었다.

그리고 섹스가 그토록 끝내줬던 만큼, 섹스가 그토록 황홀했던 만큼, 그건 침실의 문턱을 넘어서는 순간 끝났다. 밖에서는, 그들 관계에서 무언가 달라졌다는 어떠한 조짐도 없었다. 전혀. 그들은 전처럼 언쟁하고, 전처럼 서로를 비난하고, 전처럼 서로를 챙겼다. 브루스가 숨기거나 가리려고 애쓰는 것조차도 아니었다: 그는 정말로 어떤 차이도 느끼지 않는 것 같았다. 그렇게 6개월이 지나자, 클락은 그들이 사귀는 건지 아닌지 알 수 없었다. 그는 라디오에 전화 사연을 보낼까도 생각했었다. _안녕하세요, 전 메트로폴리스의 ID:혼란스러움 입니다. 알고 보니까, 제가 배트맨과 데이트하는 것인지도 모르겠는데, 확신을 못하겠어요. 도와줄 수 있나요?_ 하지만 다시 6개월이 더 지나자, 그는 아무래도 상관없다는 결론을 내렸다: 그들 사이의 이게 뭐든 간에, 섹스는 경이로웠고, 그걸로 충분했다.

그렇지 않은 날이 오기 전까지는.

그는 고담의 쓰레기 같은 가십 신문을 넘겨보고 있었다. _데일리 플래넷_ 의 책상에선, 그게 그의 일거리 중에 하나였기 때문이다ㅡ다른 도시 신문의 사회면을 샅샅이 뒤져 흥미로운 토막뉴스나 메트로폴리스 이름을 찾는 것. 브루스 웨인은 매우 빈번하게 등장했다. 하지만 이틀 전에 찍힌 새로운 사진에서, 브루스 웨인은 양팔에 두 사람을 끼고 있었다: 젊은 여자와 그녀보다 더 어리고 더 괜찮게 생긴 남자. 브루스는 젊은 여자에게 몸을 기울인 채 그녀의 귓가에 뭔가를 말하고 있었고, 그녀는 박장대소를 하고 있었다. 그리고 그 사진에서 뭔가가ㅡ클락이 콕 집어낼 수 없는 뭔가가 그에게 확신을 줬다ㅡ브루스가 그 두 사람 모두와 섹스 했다는 것 말이다. 브루스의 팔은 남자의 허리보다 한참 아래쪽에 감겨있었다.

클락의 머릿속에서는, 이렇게 흘러갔다: 그는 워치타워에 있는 브루스의 방에 걸어 들어갈 것이다. 그의 저택이나 케이브가 아니라 좀 더 중립적인 곳, 브루스의 영역이라는 느낌이 들지 않는 곳. (멍청하긴. 그도 알고 있다: 워치타워의 모든 평방미터 하나하나가 브루스의 영역이었다. 브루스가 사고 지불한.) 그리고는 브루스의 앞에 놓인 탁자에 신문을 던져 놓으며 이렇게 말할 것이다. _부탁이야, 이런 건 이제 그만해_. 브루스는 살짝 성가시다는 표정으로 그의 책을 내려놓을 것이다. _어째서?_ 그는 말할 것이다. _난 그 인격이 필요해_. 그럼 클락은 이렇게 말할 것이다. _나도 알아. 하지만 내가 부탁하는 거잖아_. 그럼 브루스는 생각에 잠겨 그의 눈을 들여다볼 것이다. _좋아_. 그리고는 다시 그의 책으로 고개를 돌릴 것이다. 그리고 바로 그렇게, 그들은 자신들의 관계가 어디에 놓여있는지를 알게 될 것이다.

그런 일은 절대로 일어나지 않을 것이다.

때때로 클락은 이 모든 것이 자신의 환각은 아닌가 고민하곤 했다. 잠자리에서, 어둠 속에서, 브루스는 걷잡을 수 없이 다정하다ㅡ그의 양 뺨을 감싸고 입맞추고, 그를 필요로 하며 신음한다. _이게 진실이야, 이게 진짜 우리의 모습이야_ , 클락은 생각하곤 했다. 그리고는 다음날 임무 브리핑 때, 혹은 복도에서 서로를 지나칠 때, 혹은 심지어 일상적인 대화를 나눌 때 조차도, 그 견고한 벽이 다시금 세워져 있었다. 브루스는 백만 마일 떨어져있었고, 클락이 거기에 관해 입을 연다면, 브루스는 그가 모두를 쳐다보듯 그를 쳐다볼 것이다. 그의 네-멍청한-소리가-날-고통스럽게-하니까-제발-좀-닥쳐 눈빛 말이다. 그리고 클락은 자신이 전날 밤에 믿었던 게 아니라 이것이 진실이었던 걸까 의심하게 될 것이다: 동지애, 어쩌면 조금 어색한 우정, 하지만 그 이상은 아니었다고.

그들이 그렇게 자주 섹스하는 것도 아니었다. 두 사람 모두 지켜야 할 도시가 있었고, 해야 할 일이 있었고, 때때로 그는 리그 문제로 문자를 주고 받은 것 외에는 브루스를 직접 보지 못한지 일주일이 지났다는 것을 깨닫곤 했다. 그러면 두 사람 중 하나가 이렇게 말한다: _만나자_. 그리고 다음날 밤에 그들은 저택이나, 클락의 아파트에 있었다. 절대로, 단 한번도, 워치타워에서는 아니었다.

브루스가 별로 그를 만나고 싶어하지 않는다는 것을 클락이 확신한 것은 겨우 한 두 밤뿐이었다. 예를 들어 클락은 브루스가 그의 생일날, 혹은 클락의 생일날 뭔가를 하고 싶어하지 않다는 것을 알고 있다. 발렌타인 데이? 말할 것도 없지. 그리고 다른 어떤 로맨스나 연애나 평범한 데이트 상호작용과 관련된 것들 전부가 마찬가지였다. 클락은 그것을 뼈저리게 깨달았다ㅡ브루스의 생일날에.

“오늘 밤에 외출하면 좋을 거라 생각했지,” 그는 말했었고, 브루스는 그저 그를 빤히 쳐다봤었다.

“외출?”

“그래, 저녁식사 같은 거. 뭐, 사람들이 생일날 하는 것들?”

브루스는 완벽한 뱃수트와 카울 차림이었고, 그가 망토를 휙 젖혔을 때 그건 대단히 인상적인 효과를 남겼다. “난 바빠,” 그는 말했었다.

“좋아. 네가 생일을 싫어하는 거라면 이해할게. 나도 내 생일은 그다지 신경 쓰지 않거든. 사실 그건 내 진짜 생일도 아니야, 그냥 우리 부모님이 날 발견한 날이지ㅡ그래서 언제나 내가 지구에 속하지 않았다는 기분이 들게 만들어. 게다가 여름 방학 때라서, 학교에서 컵케이크를 받지도 못했거든.”

“비극적이기도 하군,” 브루스가 중얼거렸다.

“난 용감한 군인이라고. 어쨌든, 생일 축하해.”

브루스는 어떤 대꾸도 않고 떠났다. 발렌타인 데이는 더 끔찍했다: 브루스가 남극으로 가버린 것이다. 그니까 말 그대로, 남극 말이다. 클락이 그 날을 위해 데이트를 준비하거나 한 것도 아니었다ㅡ그도 브루스만큼이나 그런 기념일이 우스꽝스럽다고 생각했으니까: 그를 성가시게 한 것은 브루스가 클락이 뭔가를 기대한다고 생각했고, 그래서 부러 다른 대륙으로 떠나버렸다는 것이었다. 도대체 브루스는 자신을 얼마나 멍청이로 여기는 거지?

 _내가 하루 종일 네 옆에 있을 생각만 하는 줄 알아?_ 브루스가 돌아왔을 때, 그는 그렇게 말하려고 했었다. _그리고 네가 모를까 봐 하는 말인데, 난 너한테 들러붙어 떨어질 줄 모르는 고등학교 여자친구가 아니야, 그러니까 적당히 좀 해_. 하지만 그는 그 대화를 제대로 마무리할 방법을 찾지 못했었다…그니까, 그들 사이의 이게 뭐든 간에, 이 관계를 끝내지 않고도 대화를 마무리할 방법 말이다. 그는 끝내고 싶지 않았다, 적어도 아직은. 어쩌면 앞으로도 영원히.

그래서 자신의 생일이 다가오자, 그는 겁이나 죽을 지경이었다. 왜냐하면 브루스가 터무니없는 의미를 강조하기 위해 평소보다도 더 거리를 둬야겠다고 생각할 것이 분명했기 때문이다. 클락은 이날도 역시 모니터 당번이었는데, 왜냐하면 당연히 아무도 그의 생일이라는 것을 알지 못했기 때문이고, 그래, 클락을 따분한 8시간동안 컴퓨터 모니터들 사이에 묶어두지 못할 이유도 없지. 저녁쯤이 되자 그의 기분은 엉망진창이었고, 월리가 서브루틴 진단을 좀 건너뛰면 안되냐고 했을 때 필요 이상으로 화를 내기까지 했다.

그날 밤 그는 아파트로 돌아가지 않았다ㅡ늦게까지 당번을 설 땐 보통 그러지 않았다ㅡ대신에 창립 멤버 구역에서 샤워를 하고, 티셔츠와 청바지차림으로 조용히 돌아다니는 것을 즐겼다. 거기엔 물론 아무도 없었다. 모두가 각자의 삶을 갖고 있고, 그게 비록 완벽하게 평범한 삶은 아닐지라도, 적어도 그들의 섹스 라이프는 클락보다는 평범하고, 덜 이상하고 덜 슬플 것이다.

수건으로 머리를 말리며, 그는 이제 됐다고 결정을 내렸다. 그냥 그렇게: 이제 됐다. 마치 누군가 스위치를 끄기라도 한 것처럼. 브루스와는 헤어질 필요도 없을 것이다ㅡ브루스는 분명 자신이 무슨 빌어먹을 소리를 하는지도 모르겠다는 듯이 굴 테니까. 다음 번 문자에 답장하지 않는 것은 쉽고, 그리고 그 다음 번 문자에도…그러면 브루스는 더 이상 그를 부르지 않을 것이고, 그럼 된 것이다. 말을 꺼낼 필요도 없다. 그들 사이의 관계가 무엇이든 간에, 그 끝이 시작과 달라야 할 필요가 있을까?

“이걸 깨닫는 데에 일년이 걸렸다는 게 믿기지가 않는군,” 그는 거울 속 스스로에게 심술궂게 내뱉었고, 수건을 목에 두른 채 그의 쿼터로 향했다.

어둠 속에서 문이 쉭-하고 열렸고 그는 수건을 한쪽으로 던졌다. 그리고는 그는 얼어붙었는데, 왜냐하면 브루스가 무한한 별들이 내다보이는 넓은 창가 앞에 서있었기 때문이다. 민간인 옷차림에, 양손은 주머니에 넣고, 표정은 어쩐지 조심스러웠다. 그의 옆 탁자에 놓인 케이크에 초 하나가 꽂혀있었다.

“생일 축하해,” 그가 한쪽 입 꼬리를 삐뚜름히 올리며 말했고, 그의 눈 속에서 뭔가가 매우 초조해 보였다. 마치 클락이 무슨 말을 할지 모르겠다는 것처럼.

그래서 클락은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그는 방을 가로지르는 것조차 기다리지 않았다: 그는 그의 슈퍼-스피드를 사용해 눈깜짝할 새에 브루스의 공간에 있었고, 브루스의 입술을 삼켰다. 이건 그가 브루스에게 주려고 일년을 기다린 입맞춤이었고, 브루스의 몸이 그를 밀어내려는 것처럼 거칠게 움직이는 것을 느꼈지만, 클락은 그저 더욱 깊이 입을 맞출 뿐이었다ㅡ브루스의 입술이 굴복할 때까지. 아마도 저항하기 위해 브루스가 그의 팔에 손을 얹었지만, 힘을 잃고 떨어졌다.

몇 가지 일들이 동시에 일어났다.

첫째, 모든 불들이 딸깍 켜졌다.

둘째, 리그의 모든 창립 멤버들이 멍청한 꼬깔 모자를 쓴 채 피리를 불며 가구 뒤에서 튀어나왔다.

셋째, 아무도 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 모두가 휘둥그래진 눈과 얼어붙어 희미해진 미소로 입을 딱 벌린 채 서있었다.

클락은 브루스를 놓아줬다. 그는 이보다 조용한 방은 본적이 없었다.

“서프라이즈,” 브루스가 마침내 말했다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

보아하니, 파티가 성공하기 위해서 주인공이 굳이 행복할 필요는 없는 모양이었다.

상황을 벗어난 것은 월리 덕분이었다ㅡ신께서 월리를 축복하시길. 월리는 큰 소리로 그의 피리를 불었고 색종이 조각들을 한 가득 집어 던지며 외쳤다, “생일 축하해요, 빅 가이!” 그리고 클락은 어떻게든 미소로 얼굴을 당기며 고맙게 고개를 끄덕였다. 모두가 악수를 하고 그의 등을 찰싹 치며 그를 축하해줬고, 모두가 탁자 위 케이크 옆에 선물을 하나씩 올려놨다. 아무런 말도 덧붙이지 않고 문으로 향한 브루스를 제외한 모두가.

존이 음악을 틀자 샤이에라가 클락을 끌어당겨 춤을 췄고, 그는 계속 미소를 지으려고 애쓰며 편안하고 행복한 것처럼 보이려고 노력했다. 다이애나가 샤이에라에게서 그를 가로채 함께 춤을 췄고, 그는 그저 가능한 한 누구의 눈도 마주치지 않으려고 노력하며 밤을 보내고 있었다. 만장 일치로, 아무도 조금 전 있었던 일을 꺼내지 않았다. 심지어 마샨 맨헌터조차도 괜찮은 시간을 보내는 것처럼 보였다ㅡ비록 월리가 인간 생일파티에서는 발가벗고 트위스트를 추는 것이 전통이라고 설명했을 땐 확실히 의심스러워하는 것 같았지만. 샤이에라가 다이애나와 술내기를 벌이자 그는 샤이에라에게 아마존은 알코올의 영향을 받지 않는다는 것을 말해줘야 하나 고민했지만, 상당한 내깃돈이 오가는 것을 보고는 조용히 다이애나에게 50달러를 걸었다.

그의 쿼터에는 작은 부엌이 있었고, 그는 대부분의 시간을 거기에서 얼음을 갈며 맥주통을 들고 바쁜 체 했다. 이 맥주통에는 사실 굉장히 훌륭한 맥주가 담겨있었고, 그는 브루스가 그것까지 준비한 것인지 궁금해졌다.

“고마워,” 다이애나가 그의 손에 쥐어준 100달러를 주머니에 넣으며 그는 말했다. “너한테 돈을 거는 게 안전한 투자일 줄 알았어.”

“아마존들은 도전을 거절하지 않지,” 그녀가 말했다. “아무튼 이 말만은 하고 싶었어. 아까 일에 대해서 말이야. 브루스와. 정말 유감이야.”

“오 아니야, 괜찮아,” 그는 말했다.

“그래? 괜찮아 보이지 않는걸.”

“그냥 긴 하루를 보내서 그래.”

그녀는 더 이야기하고 싶은 것이 있는 듯 망설였다. 브루스는 원하지 않는 대화를 끊을 완벽한 표정을 갖고 있다. 얘기는 끝났다고 배트맨이 분명히 하면, 아무도 감히 토를 달지 않는다. 불행하게도, 클락의 표정은 _제발 계속 이야기해줘_ 가 기본인 모양이다. 다이애나가 카운터에 몸을 기대며 목소리를 낮췄다. 그녀는 말을 이어갔다.

“전혀 몰랐었어,” 그녀가 말했다. “만약 내가 알았더라면ㅡ”

“괜찮다니까. 어차피 더 이상 중요한 문제도 아니고.”

“오,” 명백하게 혼란스러워하며, 그녀가 말했다.

“내 말은ㅡ난 그냥…우린 그런 관계가 아니라는 거야.”

“오,” 그녀가 다시 한번 말했다. 그가 그저 그녀의 혼란을 가중시키기만 하는 게 분명했다. “뭐,” 그녀가 말했다, “그게 무슨 말인지는 사실 모르겠지만, 그건 아마도 내가 남자들의 세상에서 짝짓기 문화를 아직 이해하지 못했기 때문이겠지.” _나도 마찬가지라네, 자매여_ , 그는 그렇게 말하고 싶었지만, 그녀의 반응을 상상하고는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그녀가 그를 이상하게 쳐다보고 있었다.

“내가 아는 건 이 파티를 준비한 게 브루스라는 거야. 모든 게 완벽해야 한다고 굉장히 신경 쓰던걸. 난 호기심이 생겼는데, 왜냐하면 이건 내 첫 깜짝 파티였거든. 나한테는 그다지 현명하지 않은 문화처럼 보였어. 하지만 브루스가 작년에 네 생일을 이렇게 축하해주지 못한데다가, 올해는 너한테 몇 가지 보상을 해줄게 있다고 하더라고. 브루스가 한 말이야.”

“오,” 그는 말했다. “글쎄. 아마ㅡ리그 일을 말한 걸 거야.”

“그렇겠지.”

“여어!” 월리가 부엌으로 몸을 쑥 넣으며 술기운이 풍기는 환한 웃음을 지었다. “당신 생일이잖아요! 생일 축하해요!”

“고마워, 월리,” 그는 말했다. 월리가 왁자하게 웃음을 터뜨리며 무너졌다.

“그거 진짜 최고였어요,” 그는 말했다. “신이시여, 당신이 배트맨에게 입을 맞출 때 그의 표정이라니. 신께 맹세코, 한 30초정도는 그 상황이 진짠 줄 알았다니까요. 신이시여, 혀하고 그 모든 거, 믿을 수가 없었어요. 내 인생에서 가장 끔찍한 30초였다고요. 그렇게 웃긴 건 처음이었어요.”

“입 닥쳐, 월리,” 다이애나가 말했다.

“알았어요,” 그는 쾌활하게 답하고는 도망쳤다.

“유감ㅡ” 다이애나가 다시 입을 열었지만, 그는 정말로 들을 만큼 들었다.

“괜찮아,” 그는 이를 악물고 말했다. 앞으로는 이보다 더 나은 대답을 생각해둘 계획이었다. 캔자스에서는, 모두가 _괜찮아_ 의 의미가 _내가 널 때려눕히기 전에 그 입 닥쳐_ 라는 것을 알고 있었지만, 지금 여기는 중서부가 아니다. 그는 다시 얼굴에 미소를 덧발랐고 완강한 침묵 속에서 맥주통을 펌프질했다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

클락은 다음날 브루스가 플래냇 그의 자리에 성큼성큼 걸어 들어오기 전까지 그를 보지 못했었다. 클락은 충격으로 멍하니 그를 바라봤다. 잠깐 동안 그는 이게 실수일거라고 생각했다ㅡ브루스가 여기가 제 자리인줄 모르는 채로 메트로폴리스에서의 사업 문제 때문에 온 것이라고…그건 그럴듯하게 들리진 않았다. 호기심 많은 몇몇 얼굴들이 사무실 끝에서 그들을 돌아보고 있었다. 브루스는 곧장 그의 책상을 향하고 있었다. 클락은 서류 캐비닛에서 발을 내리고 자리에서 일어났다.

“어어어…” 그는 초조하게 주변을 둘러보며 말했다.

“브루스 웨인입니다,” 브루스가 한 손을 내밀며 말했다. “기사들 잘 읽었어요.”

“어ㅡ물론이죠, 네. 감사합니다, Mr.웨인.” 그는 내밀어진 손을 조금 지나치게 세게 붙들고 흔들었다. “저는ㅡ어ㅡ여기에 좀ㅡ” 그리고는 그는 그의 책상 너머, 종이들이 잔뜩 쌓인 의자를 가리켰다. 그는 재빨리 그것들을 바닥으로 쓸어버리며 의자를 비웠다. “앉고 싶으시다면…”

브루스는 머뭇거리지 않고 의자에 앉아, 코트를 무릎에 올렸다. _대체 뭘 하는 거야_ , 클락은 눈으로 텔레파시를 쏘았지만, 아무도 그들에게 주의를 기울이는 것 같진 않았다ㅡ다행스럽게도 브루스가 점심시간 한가운데에 왔기 때문에, 대부분의 사람들은 이미 밖에 나갔고 근처의 자리들은 다 비어있었다. “소개하지 않으실 건가요?” 브루스가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 물었다.

클락은 입술을 핥았다. “그렇죠. 클락 켄트입니다. 뵙게 되어서 정말 기쁘네요.”

“별로 기뻐 보이진 않는데요.”

클락은 그 말에 아무런 대답도 하지 않았다. “뭐 어쨌든,” 브루스가 즐거운 대화를 이끌어가는 사람의 목소리로 말했다. “어제가 생일이었다고 들었어요. 축하해요.”

클락은 이를 악물었다. “봐,” 그는 목소리를 낮춰 말했다. “대체 네가 지금 무슨 게임을 하는 건진 모르겠는데, 난ㅡ”

“그리고 괜찮으시다면,” 브루스가 그의 말을 끊으며 계속했다. “비록 어제가 당신의 생일이었지만, 제가 당신한테 선물을 부탁해도 될까요.”

클락이 눈을 갸름하게 떴다. “무슨 말이야?”

브루스는 망설였다. 클락은 브루스가 말을 하기 전에 망설이는 것을 자신이 한번이라도 본적이 있었는지 알 수 없었다. 브루스가 몸을 뒤척여, 주머니에 손을 넣었다. “내가ㅡ내가 다시 시작해도 될까?”

“뭘 다시 시작한다는 거야?”

“모든걸.”

클락은 연필로 책상을 톡톡 두드렸다. 그는 가까운 계단 통로에서 몇몇 사람들이 왔다갔다하는 것을 지켜봤다. 아무도 그들을 신경 쓰고 있지 않았다. 브루스가 들어올 때 고개를 돌렸던 한두 명도 점심을 위해 자리를 떴고, 다른 누구도 브루스를 알아본 것 같지 않았다. “모르겠어,” 그는 말했다.

브루스는 고개를 끄덕였다. “모를 수 있다고 생각해. 내가 아는 걸 말해줄까?”

클락은 연필로 애매한 제스처를 취했다.

“예를 들어,” 브루스가 말했다. “난 네가 가장 좋아하는 초등학교 선생님의 이름을 알지.”

“설마.”

“Mrs.크렙니츠. 많은 선생님들이 네 글 솜씨를 칭찬했었지만, 네가 4학년때 Mrs.크렙니츠가 널 한쪽으로 데려가 언젠가 네 글이 출판될 거라고 말해줬고, 그때부터 넌 언론인이 되고 싶다는 꿈을 꿨지.”

“그것도 있고. 거기에 돈, 빠른 차, 여자들.”

“넌 일년에 55를 벌고, 네 차는 97 도요타, 그리고 네 유일한 여자친구는ㅡ” 브루스가 흘깃 로이스의 빈 책상을 돌아봤다. “ㅡ널 제대로 차버렸으니, 글 때문이 맞는 것 같군.”

클락은 슬며시 지어지는 미소를 참지 않았다. “잘 때려 맞추는걸.”

“내가 아는 다른 것들도 듣고 싶나?’

클락은 팔짱을 꼈지만, 가볍게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“난 네가 왼쪽에서 오른쪽으로 넥타이를 맨다는 걸 알아,” 브루스가 낮은 목소리로 말했다, “분명 네 아버지께서 중서부 관습대로 알려주신 거겠지. 그리고 넌 다르게 매는 법을 알면서도 그 방식을 바꾸지 않았어ㅡ매일 네 아버지를 기리기 위해. 난 네가 커피에 크림과 설탕 다섯 스푼을 넣어 마신다는 걸 알아. 그러니 네가 마시고 싶은 게 정말 커피가 맞는지 확인해보고 싶을지도 모르겠군.”

“난 그게 맛있다고,” 클락이 웅얼거리고, 브루스가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

“그러시겠지. 난 네가 똑똑하다는 것을 감추려고 애쓴다는 것을 알아. 왜냐하면 그게 어린 시절 네가 배운 거니까ㅡ남들과 다르다는 것을 감추는 것. 지능도 거기에 포함되는 것 중 하나일 뿐이지. 난 네가 인생에서 절대로 수건을 제자리에 걸어둔 적이 없다는 것을 알고 있고, 이 시점에서 그건 고치기가 불가능한 모양이지. 난 네가 무자비한 적이라는 것을 알고, 한번 네 신뢰를 잃으면 다시 돌이킬 수 없다는 것을 알아. 난 네가 사랑하는 사람들에게 인내심을 발휘한다는 것을 알고, 그들이 널 실망시켜도 어떻게든 이해하려 한다는 것을 알아. 난 네가 과카몰리를 못 견딘다는 것을 알아.”

“그 질감 때문에 그래, 정말로,” 클락이 말했다.

“네가 겁쟁이를 어떻게 생각하는지 알아,” 브루스가 계속했다. “그리고 난 네가 얼마나 내게 실망해왔는지 알아. 그래서, 내 질문은 이거야: 내가 널 저녁식사에 초대할 수 있을 만큼 너를 잘 알고 있나?”

클락은 그 말을 재어봤다. “저녁식사,” 그는 말했다.

“저녁식사. 시간을 함께 보내고 싶을 때 사람들이 하는 것들. 클락. 내가 다시 시작해도 될까?”

“내가 거기에 좋다고 해야 하나…왜 이제서야?”

“왜냐하면 내가 실수를 했었으니까. 내가 잘못 판단했었으니까. 왜냐하면 난 네가 그저 섹스만을 원한다고 생각했었고, 적어도 그건 내가 줄 수 있는 것이었으니까. 난 처음 만난 순간부터 널 원했고, 그것만이 내가 널 가질 수 있는 방법이라고 생각했어ㅡ일주일에 고작 몇 시간일 뿐일지라도, 네가 나에게 섹스 이상은 바라지 않는다 할지라도. 내 인생에서 가장 고통스러운 일년이었고 더 이상 내가 느끼는 것들을 모른 체 할 수 없었어. 그리고 난ㅡ내가ㅡ내가 틀리지 않았기를 기도했어, 어쩌면 너도…내가 해가 지고 다시 뜨기 전까지의 시간 동안 줄 수 있는 것 말고도 더 많은 것을 바랄지도 모른다고.”

“내가 만약 싫다고 한다면?”

브루스는 마룻바닥을 응시했다. “그렇다면 난 그것을 감수하고 살아가기 위해 최선을 다해야겠지. 그리고 그 기회를 날려버린 것이 다른 누구도 아닌 나였다는 것을 새기면서ㅡ너와 함께할 기회ㅡ” 그의 말이 갑작스럽게 멈췄고, 클락은 그의 턱 근육이 움직이는 것을 지켜봤다. 그는 브루스가 마른침을 삼키는 것을 지켜봤다. “그게 네 대답인가?” 브루스가 고개를 들지 않은 채로 말했다.

“아니,” 클락은 부드럽게 말했다. 그러자 브루스가 시선을 들었다. 그들의 눈이 오랫동안 마주쳤고, 클락은 페리의 사무실 옆 회의실이 비어있으며 문에 잠금 장치가 있다는 것을 알고 있다. 그는 브루스를 거기에 데려가서ㅡ ”식사로 뭘 생각해뒀는데?” 그는 물었다.

“Le Camperol에 오늘 저녁으로 예약을 해놨지만, 네 맘에 들지 않는다면 바꿀 수 있어.”

“만약 내가 저녁이 아니라 다른 걸 원한다면?”

브루스가 그를 향해 희미한 미소를 지었다. “Le Camperol에서의 저녁식사보다 더 맛있는 것은 이 지구에 딱 하나뿐인데, 지금 네 책상 밑에 들어가 블로우잡을 했다간 해고를 당하지 않을까.”

클락의 목구멍이 사막처럼 바싹 타 들어갔다. 브루스가 방금 막 마치 와인 목록을 들고 주문을 하는 것 마냥 _내 입안 가득 네 좆을 맛보고 싶어_ 라고 말했기 때문이다. 클락은 자신이 마른침을 삼키는 소리가 요란했다는 것을 알았다. 그의 성기를 브루스의 입에 물리는 것은 그를 완전히 무너뜨리는 한가지였다. _움직이지 마_ , 첫 시도 때 브루스가 말했었다. _가만히 못 있겠어_ , 브루스가 뜨겁고 축축하게, 입 속에 그를 뿌리 끝까지 담았다가 빼냈을 때 그는 속삭였다. _그럼 관둘 거야_ , 브루스가 말했다. 느릿하게 그를 핥고 적시고 빨 동안 그 아래에서 클락이 몸을 움직이지 않으려고 고군분투하며 덜덜 떠는 것을 브루스는 모르는 체 했다. _빌어먹을, 브루스 제발_ , 그는 헐떡이며 간신히 내뱉었지만 돌아온 것은 그의 고환 아래, 성기의 뿌리를 나른하게 눌러오는 손가락들뿐이었고, 그는 브루스의 입 안에 한참을 격렬하게 사정했다. 브루스가 무심하게 _블로우잡_ 이라는 단어를 던졌을 때 클락의 머릿속은 그 기억으로 가득 찼다. 침실 밖에서 섹스를 언급한 것은 지금이 처음이었다. 단 한 단어. 그것만으로도 클락의 성기는 반쯤 서있었다.

“저녁보다 더 바라는 게 뭔데?”

“오. 그냥 케이크. 어젯밤엔 먹을 기회가 없었거든.”

아무 말 없이, 브루스는 코트 속에서 플라스틱 상자를 꺼내 클락의 책상 위에 올려놨다. 그 안에는 푸른색 장식과 _생일 축하해!_ 라고 쓰인 작은 푯말이 꽂힌 흉측한 슈퍼마켓 컵케이크가 들어있었다. 그건 꼭 초등학교에서 생일 때마다 나눠주는 컵케이크와 똑같이 생긴 것이었다ㅡ그는 한번도 받아보지 못했던. 그건 완벽했다. 클락의 미소가 온 얼굴에 퍼졌고, 브루스도 미소를 지었다. 브루스는 절대로 승리의 순간을 놓치는 법이 없다.

클락은 플라스틱 상자 위에 한 손을 올렸다. “내가 바라는 건,” 그는 머뭇거리며 말했다.

“더 이상 벽장은 없어,” 브루스가 말했다. “더 이상 숨기지 않아. 다시는 그런 식으로 도망치지 않을게. 약속하지.”

클락은 플라스틱 상자를 열어 그의 초콜릿 컵케이크를 꺼냈다. 혀를 내밀어 겉의 장식을 핥자 설탕조각이 그의 입술에 묻었다. 클락은 브루스가 그걸 쳐다보는 것을 봤다. “그니까,” 그는 한 손가락으로 플라스틱 맛이 나는 케이크 장식을 좀 더 훔쳐 야금야금 먹으며 말했다. “내가 만약, 예를 들어, 그냥 가정을 해보자면, 저기 엘리베이터에서 사람들이 쳐다보고 있는 지금 이 방에서, 이리 와서 내 입술의 설탕 조각을 핥으라고 하면, 그렇게 할거야?”

브루스가 대답할 때, 그의 목소리는 목 뒷부분에서 나오듯 낮고 느리게 으르렁거렸다: 배트맨의 목소리. “무릎으로 기어가서,” 그는 말했고, 클락의 심장이 뒤집혔다. 그는 재빨리 입술을 닦아내고, 그의 컵케이크를 아무렇게나 내려놨다. 그는 뒤로 손을 뻗어 코트를 쥐었다.

“이리와,” 강인한 손으로 브루스의 손목을 쥐며 그는 말했다. “내가 퍽이나 오늘 밤까지 기다리겠다. 우린 지금 나갈 거야.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

어떤 중대발표도 없었다. 사실, 어떤 사전 약속도 없었다. 이건 대단한 행사가 아니었다. 그러나 몇 주 후에, 그들은 전부 워치타워의 창립멤버 휴게실에 앉아있었다ㅡ뭐, 그들 중 대부분은 말이다. 멤버들 중 아무도 포커를 칠 줄 모른다는 것을 발견한 존이, 모두에게 포커를 가르치겠다는 결심으로 정기적인 게임 모임을 만들었기 때문이다. 오직 민간인 차림으로만 참석이 가능했다; 솔직히 끔찍한 생각이었지만, 존이었기에, 아무도 싫다고 하지 못했다. 뭐, 브루스는 기꺼이 싫다고 했겠지만, 클락이 와달라고 부탁했기 때문에 그 자리에 있었다.

저녁이 무르익을수록, 진짜 포커 플레이어들이 드러나기 시작했다ㅡ존, 마샨 맨헌터(표정을 읽을 수 없는 그의 얼굴은 그를 천부적인 플레이어로 만들었다), 그리고 진정한 챔피언으로 밝혀진 다이애나까지. 클락은 누군가 그녀에게 허풍을 치려 할 때마다 다이애나가 진실의 올가미를 슬쩍 무릎에 스치는 것은 아닐까 속으로 의심했지만, 상관 없었다ㅡ다이애나는 돈에 관심이 없었고, 우연히 생긴 돈은 언제나 다른 이에게 넘기곤 했다. 월리와 샤이에라는 게임판을 구경하며 이리저리 참견을 해대고 있었다. 샤이에라는 존에게 몸을 기울인 채 그가 손을 움직일 때마다 얼굴을 찌푸려 모두가 그의 패를 알게 했고, 월리는 다이애나에게 몸을 기울이고 있었다ㅡ그저 그녀와 가까이 있을 수 있는 기회를 절대로 놓치는 법이 없기 때문이다. 누군가 이미 몇 년 전에 그건 아무런 가망이 없다고 말해줬어야 했겠지만, 어떤 진전이 없을 때조차도 월리의 낙관주의는 포기를 몰랐다.

존이 한창 그의 해군 시절의 이야기를 하고 있었다ㅡ길고 장황한, 복잡한 이야기들을 누구도 이해하고 있지 못했지만, 괜찮았다. 그의 상냥한 목소리를 듣는 것만으로도 좋았고, 그 때 브루스가 클락의 뒤로 다가왔다. 브루스의 시선이 그의 카드들을 지켜보는 것을 의식하며 클락은 몇 판을 더 돌렸고, 이따금 존의 점점 더 뒤엉키는 이야기에 적절히 맞장구를 쳤다. 그 때 그의 어깨에 닿는 손을 느꼈다. 그저 브루스의 손이 부드럽게 놓여있었다. 조금 후에, 브루스의 엄지 손가락이 클락의 목 뒷부분을 살며시 문지르기 시작했다: 아무런 의미 없이 가벼우면서도, 정교하게 계산된 손짓이었다.

존의 이야기가 멈칫했다. 클락은 브루스가 존에게 이야기를 멈추지 말라는, 감히 한마디 할 생각은 말라는 시선을 쏘고 있다는 것을 알았다. 그러나 아무런 방해도 없이 또 한번 이야기가 멈칫했다. 클락은 그의 카드들을 살피는 체 했지만, 그의 시야 끝에서 월리의 눈이 휘둥그래진 것을 볼 수 있었다. 그가 고개를 들어 침착한 눈빛을 보내자 월리는 눈을 떨궜지만, 곧 그의 얼굴에 짓궂은, 말썽꾸러기의 웃음이 떠올랐다. 그 판은 적어도 클락에겐 수치스러운 패배로 끝났지만 워치타워는 어쩐 일인지 궤도에서 벗어나지 않았고, 지구는 태양과 충돌하지 않았으며, 지구를 침공하려는 적대적인 외계인들로 가득 찬 붐 튜브는 열리지 않았다; 모든 것이 정상이었다. 그것으로 중대 발표는 끝이었고, 필요한 것은 전부 이뤄졌다.

그날 밤 그들의 섹스는 거칠고 격렬했다ㅡ너무 거칠어서 클락은 나중에 사과를 해야 할지도 몰랐다. 클락은 충분하지가 못했다, 충분히 맛볼 수 없었다. 그리고 브루스도 그만큼이나 갈망하며 시트를 한 가득 움켜쥐고 그를 향해 허리를 휘었다. 그들은 보통 섹스에 관해서라면 서로에게 좀 더 조심스럽게 타협하는 편이었지만, 오늘밤 클락은 브루스를 원했고ㅡ필요했고ㅡ요구했다. 그리고 그가 한껏 브루스를 탐하며 그의 귓가에 허스키하게 속삭였을 때( _내 거야 넌 내 거야_ ), 브루스는 낮은 탄성과 함께 클락의 탐욕스러운 손가락들 위로 격렬하게 사정했다.

“방음벽,” 말을 할 수 있을 만큼 숨을 고른 후에 클락이 헐떡이듯 내뱉었다. 그는 침대로 털썩 쓰러졌다. “네가 제대로 만든 또 하나로군.”

“난,” 브루스가 시트 끝자락으로 이마의 땀을 훔치며 말했다, “훌륭한 엔지니어라는 걸 빼면 아무것도 아니라고. 구조를 견고히 하면, 모든 것이 제자리로 맞아 떨어지지.”

“너와 너의 그 음란한 더티톡들,” 클락이 몸을 굴려 브루스를 그의 팔꿈치 사이에 가두고는 말했다. 그는 브루스의 가슴으로 무너져 낮게 울리는 그의 웃음을 느꼈다.

“저리 가, 너무 무거워,” 브루스가 그의 머리를 밀며 말했지만, 그는 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 클락은 브루스의 호흡이 꺾이다가 천천히 고르게 가라앉는 것을 들을 수 있었고, 그가 잠들었다는 것을 알았다. 그는 그 느린 숨 위에 올라타 호흡을 하나하나 세어보며 한참을 깨어있었다. 새벽 2시가 지나고 어느 때쯤에, 브루스가 살짝 움찔하더니 그의 머리를 세게 밀쳐내고는 몸을 굴렸다.

“저리 가라니까,” 그는 잠결에 성가신 목소리로 웅얼거렸다. “말을 듣는 법이 없지.” 클락은 어둠 속에서 미소 지었다.

 

 

 


End file.
